Sometimes you just have to ask
by Myreida
Summary: Barry doesn't like not knowing. So he does something about it. /WestAllen/


So, this is my fanfiction for day one of the WestAllen Week.

It could be better, but I rather put something than nothing :)

Sorry if you find any mistakes. English is not my first language.

Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since he had told her and a big change had been felt in the dynamic of the relationship between Barry and Iris. She had been distant with him, only chatting when necessary and sharing new year with him and everyone with a strange look in her eyes.<p>

Not much had happened in all this time apart from this change. Iris and Eddie for some reason still had not moved together, but he had heard from Joe that the plan was to start moving in next week.

Barry meanwhile continued his daily routine. Working as a forensic and in his spare time as the Flash. But somehow even these things had been stripped of much of their fun, he was too preoccupied these last weeks because of the consequences that would result from his disclosure to Iris, to have anything on his head apart from it.

Somehow he hated himself. Yes, telling her had realised a weight he had carried around with him for years, but it came with the result that he had always feared, his friendship was profoundly changed by this action. He may not ever be with her in the way that he wanted, but he had at least long to be with her as a friend, to have her in his life, for her to walk around and fill him with joy every time they talked. They were friend, and even though he thought of her in a romantic way, certainly more that she did with him, that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate her friendship. He actually valued it way too much.

And now even this little thing he had seemed to have a black future. Not even this little sunlight looked as if it was going to survive. So Barry was depressed about it, his life at the moment painted in gray, with no love or fun in it. Everyone on STAR LABs even realized it, asking what was wrong with him because Barry had told no one that he had finally confessed to Iris. Joe seemed to know though, or at least he probably suspected it, something not very surprising taking into account that this involved his daughter and the boy that he practically took as his son, or as Barry would have it, son in law.

So, this is what had happened until today. Right now it was January 6, and the holidays seemed to have a depressing aura about them. Iris and Barry's life was not on a precipice per say, but amid a haze. Barry had no idea how it would all end but he was wishing with all his might that things would get better, or at minimum clearer. He didn't want this uncertainty between him and Iris to last any longer, because even though he knew that a bad outcome would kill him, not knowing what the future held and therefore not knowing how to act would probably be a situation even worse.

So Barry ran in his costume through the city trying to help what I needed and thinking about this. The sun was setting and the day was nearly over. With his mind still prowling the person that he loved, he passed five times in front of Jitters, seeing her work and then continuing his path.

A little idea had been created when he saw her there a couple of times. Doubt and curiosity, coupled with the fact he missed her made him think that maybe he could visit her, not like himself, but as Flash.

He knew that Iris did not want to know anything about him, not after he had beaten her boyfriend, but if he used some excuse, perhaps he could have a few minutes to chat with her and although that probably would not be enough, it was better than anything he had received in recent days. For though they have only been nearly two weeks, in the world of Barry Allen and Iris West, that much time without talking was only comparable to the long stretches of time when they were separated in college.

Barry focused on one man who was about to fall off a ladder which he was using to paint the outside of a house, and then he decided that he would do it. At least to see her and talk for a moment.

When he was no longer needed in the city, he waited for all the employees in Jitters to go away and then he grabbed Iris, who had already finished cleaning and led her to the roof of the building.

When her brain processed what had just happened Barry grimaced, she did not seem very happy to see him.

"What the hell…?" Said Iris surprised. "I told you I didn't want to see you."

"I'm sorry about that, but it can't be helped. I need to ask something." he tried to convince her. He knew what he was going to ask to try to distract her and maybe get her to talk a little more. He hoped it would be enough, and maybe he could get something out of it too.

What? You want to say sorry again?- say sharply Iris.

Barry gave a step back, she certainly didn't seem to be on a good mood.

He looked at her and took her time to review how she looked, if there was one thing he loved about his powers was making a second last forever. And when it came to Iris he usually took his time to appreciate how beautiful and amazing she was.

"No. I was wondering if you had any idea of the man engulfed in flames. " Barry clarified.

The reality is that Ronnie told Catlin to not seek him, but that was the last thing the group tried to do. Among all the things that had happened since Christmas, finding some clue as to where he had gone was one of the activities that he had been doing.

And it was a good excuse to start a conversation right now.

"What? Did he do something bad? "Asked Iris.

"No." said Barry. "He is a friend, but I need to find him."

And you came to me? - She wondered angry.

"You have several articles on the blog about him. " continued Barry. "I thought maybe you knew something apart from them"

"Everything I heard is there. Now if you'll excuse me, could you take me back? You know that you shouldn't be here. "

Barry saw he was loosing this. He needed to do something, to talk about something, he didn't want to loose the only free time where he could be himself around Iris, and he certainly didn't want her not to trust him. So he run closer to her.

"Iris, I'm sorry about what happened. I do not know if you believe me, but it's the truth, I never wanted to attack you or your boyfriend."

He looked more closely and saw how her face contorted and created different masks, but for some reason he could not determine exactly what was going through her head.

"You still came and did not do as I said. If you want me to trust you, why would you do that?"

'

"I do miss you" How did that came out of him, he didn't know, it probably was because as the Flash he always found himself with a lot more confidence around her that as himself, the mask made him another person, the one that he always wanted to be.

A pained look passed through Iris face.

"I don't know why is it that you don't want to see me, I get it if it is because you think I'm dangerous to you, I am, probably, not myself but the enemies I have. But please, I don't want you thinking about me, particularly, as dangerous to yourself. I'm really sorry about what happened. " and then he started talking. He had wanted to say a lot of things to her, specially on the flash matter. He hated that she no longer trust him.

She stared for a few seconds and sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry but… you aren't exactly giving me too much to trust you, you know? I don't know who you are... and you do have dangerous powers, I know you help people but you don't exactly give me too much of a choice, and I really am going through a lot as to put you into the equation of my thoughts right now. "

She was going through a lot? Was she talking about him?

Are you ok?" he asked sincerely.

She gave her a sad smiles.

"It's ok. It just personal troubles. I don't think you want to hear about my love life."

His heart beat a lot faster after that, which is saying a lot.

I don't mind, if you need to talk, I can listen.

I told you that you should go away shouldn't you? she replied. Going back to being semi angry. She definitely was going through a lot if she was having that much emotion going around.

"I'm also a good friend. I know you don't trust me, but at least I can try, can't I?"

Iris seemed to think about it for a while and then she looked at him with a sincere face.

"I guess I can try, can't I? I don't know you so this will probably be easier than to try to say it to anyone else, I tried to do some thinking but I'm not one to go through things alone or without anyone listening, and the one person I would usually go to… well, I can't.

"Don't you have your boyfriend?" He asked knowing that it would be unlikely that Iris would ask Eddie about what to do with him. Or maybe she would, how much did he know about their relationship?

She laughed.

"That would be kind of awkward" she said and kept going. "I…. my friend, the one that I told you about, told me on christmas that he loved me… as in, love love. " she laughed again " Exactly after my boyfriend asked to move in with him. I didn't thought that he felt that way but my boyfriend had asked me a few days before if I thought that he may feel something for me other than friendship so I had to go snooping because… well, because I was curious, and then I was hoping that he would say no because it would complicate everything but he eventually came out to me after having it denied the first time.

"And that's bad?" Inquired Barry.

Iris laughed a little more, but in some ways Barry felt it was a laughter mixed with crying, or soon to be.

"I don't know, I mean, I tried to figure it out this last week, but the fact is that I don't know what to do. I mean…. I… to tell you the truth I really liked Barry that way for a while, a few years back. " Barry stood still nearly not believing it. " But then he never said anything and I thought that maybe he thought of us as being just friends or more like brother and sister because we grew up together so I tried to get past him. And this last few years I had resigned myself to just being friends and I kind of put all those feelings behind and then I got Eddie, and I love him, but I know I love Barry even more. Because if you told me to choose between Barry and Eddie I would choose Barry always, as a friend, because he has always been there, but now I'm with Eddie and Barry says he actually likes me, as in, likes me, and I don't know what to do.

By now Barry was not imagining it, a few tears were truly going that her eyes and maybe if he wasn't in such a shock he would be the same way.

She loves him? She had love him, as in truly like him to be boyfriend material for a time and she didn't do anything about it because she thought that he wasn't into her? Was life trying to play a joke with him? On both of them.

"I'm sorry if this seems stupid. It probably is compared to what you do everyday but I have a lot with this going around and I can't just put you into my life again, either be it because of the danger or whatever. Just… not right now"

"Iris…" What was he going to say? Barry didn't know what to do. Tell her that everything would be ok? Would it be? Could he truly stay away knowing that she felt the same way or at least she did for a while? Could he? Knowing that he actually may have a chance. But she was with Eddie now, and he wasn't a bad guy, he couldn't do that to him. And it had to be Iris choice, Iris had to choose him, he wouldn't have her any other way.

"What would you like?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I know it's difficult and certainly not easy whatever you choose to do, but I think if there is one thing you should take into account when doing or saying whatever it is that you want to do, it's truly taking care of what you wish. Don't think about this friend of yours or your boyfriend, what makes you happy? Because if those two truly love you they will respect what you decide and they will hope for you to be happy. So… do that. Throw away any doubts you have, I mean, I sure that you are standing there and you are telling yourself that you want something but you also take then all the consequences into account, don't do it. Just go with your instincts."

She seemed to be about to answer but she stopped with her mouth semi-opened, and then blinked and smiled.

Good. He like when she did that.

"You are right. I should do that."

Now it was Barry the one that smiled, even if whatever decision she took didn't went well for him afterward. But he was sincere with his answer, he would respect whatever she choose to do. Even if it broke his heart in half.

"Good." And then he run her to her workplace. When he had let her he finished with. "It was nice to talk to you Iris, truly."

And then he run away as fast as he could. He didn't trust himself to not say or do a lot more and maybe screw it up.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since he had talked with Iris as the Flash and she hadn't so much as called him. In fact, she had disappeared even more than before, something that had put him in a not so calm mood. Actually, he was panicking, but by some miracle he had been capable of keeping it in and not show it.<p>

At the moment he was in his department, he has just gone back from his Flash routine around the city and he was trying to relax while looking the discovery channel. He was so deep into his thoughts that the ring that sounded made him jump.

When he went to the door and opened it his heart froze. Iris was standing there with a sad smiles, he knew that one very well, and with some evidence of tears in her face.

"Hey, Iris. How are you? What are you doing here?" He knew why she was here, either to give him hope or destroy him.

She smiled.

"Hey, bear. I'm sorry, it's late, I know but, I kind of need to talk to you."

He looked at her. His face probably told the terror he was feeling, it always did. He let her pass through the door and lead her to the living room where the TV was.

"So, what did you need?"

She hesitate before she spoke.

"I broke up with Eddie."

And right there his world stopped. Literally, he used his speed and looked at her and thought about why she was telling him this. What is possible? Had she truly, amazingly and by a miracle choose him?

"I… I'm sorry Iris" He didn't know what to say. That he was glad? But he was sorry. He had not wanted to make trouble.

"Yeah… I… it was not nice, but a friend gave me an advice and I am following it."

"What are you doing?" asked Barry.

"This" and she kissed him.

He saw the kiss come from miles away. He truly did, for him when she moved to get closer and to put her lips in his, it lasted an eternity. And he was going to make sure that this particular moment stayed in his head for that long. When they finally made contact he make sure to tell her how much he truly care for her when he responded to the kiss.

He knew there were a lot of unresolved things to think about, Eddie, him being the Flash (he was in no hurry to get her angry over that) and certainly all that their relationship would entail.

But for now he would appreciate the holiday his brain was taking and enjoy the kiss.


End file.
